Bleeding Silver: A Jacob and Renesmee story
by Dummy2know
Summary: Basically after Breaking Dawn. About Renesmee and Jacob, some new vamps come into Forks after the Cullen's absence. Events will start to unfold. Rated M for future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee's POV**

Today is the day that I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, am going to Forks High. It is also the day that I am fifteen, although in reality I've lived for only four years. My family known as the Cullens, have kept me quite a secret from Forks and all its residents. That is until now. Over the years I have been taught by my family the basics of life and education. The whole foundation for a "Normal" teenager. That was however not the word that was used to describe me or anyone in my family at all. We aren't called the "Normal" Cullens. We are referred to as the strange, unknown, and beautiful in the little town named _Forks_.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen as said, and I am half vampire and half human. My family consists of vampires, while my friends; or majority of them; are werewolves. My mother is Bella Cullen(Former Swan) and my father is Edward Cullen. My aunts are Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen, while my uncles are Jasper Hale(formerly Whitlock), and Emmet Cullen. My grandparents are Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. Jacob Black along with Embry, Quil, Sam, Leah and some others all happen to be these werewolf friends mentioned. Jacob, however is my closest friend. I've known him since I was born and from that day, I've always been inseperable from him. My parents don't like that fact.

I had always been used to being only with Jacob. As I've said to myself before, he is my everything, and I'm sure I am his. There was never a moment when I didn't think of him and his partially nude body. How I loved to just watch him and think about a couple of unmentionable situations. Around my Dad, I had to think of absolutely nothing to avoid embarassment. I kept my mind clear of all thoughts whenever he was around Jacob and I. There were times when I was caught in the act of thinking too "sexually" as my dad had put it. Those times were when Jacob would go cliff diving at La Push, and getting out of the water. Dad would always sneak up when he retrieved me to go back home. I've always wanted to die whenever that happened.

Besides Jacob Black and my family, I had other friends. That was at least once I began to to go to Forks High. I was actually excited to hear that I'd be going to school there, and that Jacob and the pack were able to go there too. They had somehow gotten my parents, Billy and the others parents to agree to them going to Forks. I knew that I was now fully safe and able to function there with the group right by my side. Sooner did I know that the morning I had woken up at 3:30 a.m. would be that day of a newer world.

It was 6:30 a.m. and Jacob, _my_ Jacob, was the ride to my first day of school. I had prepared myself for today, I was wearing a plain light blue cashmere sweater, underneath was my _Paramore_ shirt, and wore dark blue faded jeans that overlapped my black and white converses. I carried a small but reliable messenger bag, it was like my mom's when she went there. My reddish brown curls bounced along with me as I walked out of my house. I saw Jacob just sitting there in his Rabbit. Smiling.

When I reached the passenger door he leaned over, unlocked it and opened it for me. Once I got in and closed the door I turned to look at him. A smile still placed upon his handsomely featured face.

"Good morning _my_ Jacob."

"Morning Nessie. How are you today?" He asked in always a happy tone.

"I feel like I might up-chuck. I don't know, just very nauseous."

"I could always wait until you let it all out. We do have an hour before school starts. Or would you like to wait until we get to the parking lot where everyone can see you?"

I groaned a bit when I thought of it more. Then opened the door and stepped out. "Ugh, fine. I'll be back."

When I walked back home I heard him say, _Thats what I thought_, and chuckle. I had no time for a come back for I was soon harbouring over the toilet, spewing my brains out. Once I was feeling a little less off, I decided to brush my teeth. Brushing my teeth turned into brushing my hair soon, and then worrying about my appearance. I wasn't as worried about how I looked because Jacob always told me that I was one of the most beautiful beings that ever existed in the world. Whenever I asked why he'd say, _"Because you are the Sun whom keeps the mists and darkness away, and brightens up the world everyday. For without this Sun, there is no life. There would be nothing at all, we'd be deprived" _and so on. Either Jacob and my Dad's thoughts switched for a moment or he actually tried being poetic. Either way, it always got me to blush.

It was about thirty minutes until I remembered that Jacob and I were supposed to go. School. I began to rush back outside and straight towards the Rabbit and opened the door. When I peered in, he was asleep, or so I thought. His eyes opened slowly and he shot a glance at me and then the clock radio.

"Let's get going, we're gonna be late." He said starting the car once I got in.

"Woah, Jake."

He turned his head to look at me.

"Huh?"

"Seatbelts." I pointed down to my buckled seatbelt as an example.

"Oh right, sorry." He apologized buckling himself up. Then without a word, we drove off to our next destination. Forks High.

When we did in fact reach Forks Highschool, Jacob was taken back a bit. This had been the school where his "First Love"; my Mother; had been taken from him by the "Bloodsucker"; my Father. I had already heard of the stories from all of them. The things they did to keep each other alive, and the ways they all had once disliked one another from time to time. So much of these trials, and yet they were all together. We were all family, werewolves and vampires alike, family. A very strong and strange one at that.

As Jake pulled up into the parking lot, we had seen the place where my mom used to park when she was here. He had chosen that same spot for us and I was glad he did. Turning the key in the ignition he had stopped the engine and opened his door and tugged to get out, ripping his seatbelts out of the car itself.

"Son of a-" He whined in disappointment, "I just fixed this thing up last night."

"Aww well if you unbuckled your belt then that wouldn't of happened, huh Jake?"

He only shook his head and went back to whining. My attention wandered off from him for once in a long while. Jake was being Jake, and was now trying to fix his Rabbits new wound. Poor Jakie. While I scoped the area I had seen a young boy; my age or so; stare back. Then I blushed and turned back to Jacob. This time he was facing the location where the boy was, glaring. When I looked back, the boy was gone and Jacob was grinning.

"That sure scared him. I really didn't do anything but stare back."

I had tried to make the angriest face towards him now. It wasn't working from what I noticed, since he laughed at my attempt.

"Jake I-"

He then stopped me in mid-sentence. "I've got an idea."

"Oh? Does it require my participation."

"Always."

I couldn't resist his smile after he said that word.

"I'm in. Whats the plan?"

"Well, just for fun let's make people jealous."

I nudged him in his side as gently as I could, I heard him gasp a little.

"Why Jacob, I never would of thought you'd ever think of that." Sarcasm.

We made our way, arm in arm to my first class. On our way I noticed a group of girls glance over and giggle to see Jacob. When they looked at me, their hopeful expressions of getting with Jacob faded into jealousy and hatred towards me. It was very possible that I had made enemies without trying. What luck for me.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviews are really loved. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Twilight books. Nor do I have a fully literate mind such as Stephanie Meyer, the creator of the Twilight Saga. Thank you and please review.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yo Jacob." A familiar voice called to us from behind. I figured it was Quil.

"Hey Quil." Bingo.

"Renesmee, lookin' fine." He said winking and making Jacob pull me closer.

I blushed, "Thanks?"

"Ha, look Jacob I made her blush."

Jacob just shook his head. "I can see that. Anyways where are the others?"

"Well, Seth and Leah are off finding their classes and Embry is occupied with being hit on. Me, I'm talking to you." He smiled.

"Jake, I'm going to go and look for my class. You and Quil just talk."

"Are you sure? I'll come with you."

I only nodded. Before I did go I managed to jump up and sneak a kiss on his cheek. I wish that I could of seen his facial expression when I did that. It probably would have been a nervous or achieved look. Either way it would just make me melt to see it. On my way to finding my first class I saw a group of people; not like before; staring at me as if, as if they wanted to murder me. A familiar situation which my mother was once stuck in, which led to falling in love with my father, which then lead to creating me. This group was much more, different. There were three of them only, but they looked fierce and ready to strike.

After about a minute I shook off the feeling of being sought out as a victim and continued my walk down the halls of Forks High. My arms folded and my vision kept straight forward. I couldn't be distracted right now or I'd forget what I was doing. Head's turned to see me as I passed, reading minds would have been great right now. Just to hear all of the envious and hopeless romantic comments from those I passed would have been the topping on the most interesting day of the year.

When I did indeed find the room I was to start in, I felt the presence of the others from before. They were in the room together. I always thought that the classrooms were locked whenever the teachers weren't there. The teacher was there alright, and now I knew that he or she was part of the little group that wanted to end me. When I peeked in I could see them more clearly than before.

There were two females and two males. One looked a little older than the rest, and had tied up silky, brown hair that was long from the looks of it. Her oval shaped face supported two diamond-shaped eyes with a tint of violet in each one. Her brows were clean and arched which gave her eyes great volume, while her nose was not too big nor too small. Her lips were full and colored over with what seemed to be lipstick that matched the color of a rose. Her cheeks were prominent and had a small shade of pink; blush probably; while further down her roundish chin had finished her off to be a very beautiful woman in my book. Her choice of clothing seemed to be a red wavy top that flowed at her hips, and black slacks, which were followed by black pointed toes dress shoes. She was the first I heard speak when I got there.

"I know you are all a little irratated by the fact that the Cullens are back."

A tall black haired male raised up from his seat with hatred in his eyes, "You're damn as hell right we are. That Halfbreed is here to ruin us!"

I whined as I heard the disgust in his voice as he said. _Halfbreed_. I never liked that word. I've heard it many times before. Then the other female stood up. She had a slight english accent.

"Brian Ashford I never would of thought you'd sound so cruel. Sure her presence here is, well the least to say, indescribably bothersome. However we musn't be upset by her appearance. It is after all the first day and we have not formally met her."

Brian, as I now knew him as scoffed at her ideas.

"There is no way that I would ever befriend a...a mutt."

Then the last of the males stood, he chuckled at all of the craziness that seemed to be drawn to his group. I knew I would like what he was going to say.

"Now, now Brian. Half , mixed, or not she is still our kind. Like Amelia said, we have not formally met her. So please no more talk of hatred towards her?"

"Isn't it always you Caleb who is a complete doll?" Amelia whispered before kissing his pale cheeks.

"Ugh get a room."

"Oh calm down," Caleb began, "It's not my fault you're so picky. Isn't that right Venetia?"

Venetia must be my teachers name.

This Caleb seemed to be a pretty decent guy. He had no judgemental opinions unlike the Brain character. Amelia seemed to be Caleb's mate. I was very curious about them, and wanted so much to meet them face to face. It was too hard to tell what they looked like really, since the light was off aside from a lamp at the teachers desk which 'Venetia' was sitting at. They sounded beautiful, but were they as beautiful as they seemed? Before I could step in, I felt the very presence that made me feel completely safe, pull me back against him. It was _my_ Jacob.

"Hey there beautiful."

I giggled, "Hey Jake. I thought I told you to go and talk to Quil?

He placed a hand on the top of my head.

"And I thought you were going to class. So I guess we're on the same boat here, Nessie."

"Yup we sure are Jakie. The bell for class should be ringing, so you better go. Mine is right here in case you need me." I said pointing to the class where the group had been. I noticed that they had dispersed from the room, leaving Venetia to her role as teacher. Jacob nudged me to get my attention, causing me to twitch my eyes a little.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked in such a caring tone that made me die of happiness inside; if that was possible.

"N-no."_ Crap, I studdard! He'll know I'm lying!_

"Renesmee." He never used my name unless he was concerned. Which I'm sure he was.

"Oh Jake, I'm fine. Quit worrying, I'm a big girl now. That is if you call living for only four years so far a big girl. Anyways, Just go on to class."

He shook his head in disagreement. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall, staring directly into my eyes. He was just being a little annoying now. He didn't look as if he were to give in to my demand for him to go, but once the bell rang, he would leave. He had to...at least while there were authority figures patrolling the halls. Which there were.

He sighed, "Fine. I'll go. Let me walk you to your seat at least before I do."

I gave a nod. He followed me in and we read the seating chart that was posted on the wall next to the door. I sat all the way in the back corner next to...Amelia? This had to be some set up seeing as how a little earlier Amelia was eager to meet me.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

Renesmee worried me now., she was looking a little sad. I didn't know what for, but it got me wondering. As I placed my arm around her waist she looked like she was thinking hard about something. I led her to her seat and let my arm off from around her. When she sat down I thought of something that might cheer her up.

"Hey Nessie."

She turned to look at me. Once she did, I gave a her a quick kiss on the lips and was on my way out. I heard her classmates holler and whistle. She must've been blushing at the time I'm sure. Right now, class was the last thing on my mind. I heard some guy call out 'Hey you' to me. Probably one of those guys patrolling the halls that I was warned about.

When I turned to the voice, there was a man short, slumpy, and with a bad hair day. He wore circular glasses and a sweatervest with a checkered shirt that were tucked into his formal pants. When I started to laugh at how ridiculously weird looking this so called 'Authority Figure' was, he took out a small notepad and asked my name. I replied, Brok Ennail, which was broken nail. He actually believed me and let me go off to class.

Walking down the hall I continued my previous thoughts about Nessie. It had been less than ten minutes and I already missed her. Class wasn't so important to me really. I had learned it all before, but for Nessie's sake we; as in my pack and I; stayed back just for her. My thoughts drifted around to me hugging her, to me kissing her; to me actually doing a hell of a lot more than I ever imagined. The two of us, together, alone and bare. Searching one another without a care of getting caught. Before I could get to the best part, I was interrupted.

_You are really sick you know that Jacob Black?_ It was Leah.

_Wow, how can I see her without picturing her naked? _Embry.

_Same here._ Quil.

_Jake, for the love of dog. Picture a bar of chocolate or something._ Seth

I chuckled a bit, embarassed by how easily I let my imagination run wild. Nessie never thought of me like that at all. At least not that I know of, but I knew I should of stopped. _Sorry guys I was a bit...curious._

_Well curiosity did kill the cat. Oh wait, we're not cats. Just try not to think of that so as long as we're awake okay? _Quil asked. I agreed with the regular, Mhm, but I knew it wouldn't be long before I would have those thoughts.

I wasn't sure what time it was, but I was pretty sure that I was much more late than I expected to be. I was fast, I just wasn't in the same channel as time. Stupid fantasies of mine. _Why does she have to be so...stop...cut it out damn you. Get to class! You'll see her soon. _Yes that was true, lunch wouldn't be that far away. Just three periods until, right? I could do this. I could go on without thinking of her. I WILL. I MUST. I CAN.

Five minutes later...

I will not do it. I must not do it. I cannot do it! I was sitting in class barely five minutes and already the images of the horrible things that could happen to her without me there flared through my head. How stupid was I to think that I could leave her all alone. I had to think of a way to calm down. _Okay Jacob look around. Lalala. Wall, poster, light, girl, boy, girl, Nessie...Nessie's pretty hair...NO! You fail! Damn you Jacob Black!_ Obviously looking around and naming things was not working.

What was next on my list of things to do to keep me from thinking of her? Hmm...get up and make an excuse to go and see her? No. How about sleep? Yes. Yes that would work. I mean I can control my dreams and she does not have to be in them.

So in desparation of forgetting her for just a moment or two, I closed my eyes and laid my head onto the cold wooden-like desk. It was working. I could do it. This was exactly what I needed. Sleeping was the right choice when it came down to it. After all I was tired and it had been a long night last night.

I was pretty nervous to see Nessie this morning. So I tried to find some clothes to wear that made me look less of a bum. I called Leah for advice and she gladly came over. Last night I had been a model, showing off the clothes that Leah brought and wanted me to try on to see if I looked good in any of them. She had picked about three shirts, shoes, socks, and jeans. Because of my transformation, I had to limit my usage and come up with a plan to not tear any of the clothes or have her kill me. These were clothes that she had gotten for Seth that never fit. They were too big for Seth, and Seth was much smaller than me.

When I had my clothing situation down, I had to do something with my hair apparently. It had gotten long, at least down to my chin and Leah didn't think it was manageable. Next thing I knew I was getting it all cut off. I liked my hair the way it was before, and so did Nessie. Damn, it wasn't working. I wasn't even fully asleep, not even close. I had been thinking about her nonstop and needed some type of way to control my thoughts. This was vital, even when it came to coming over to her house, because whenever I came over, Edward would monitor me. Watch me like a hawk, if you will.

I was bad at keeping my thoughts to myself, but if I tried hard, maybe I could. Maybe I was stressting over keeping her out of my mind. Thinking about her once in a while didn't seem so bad. Now I could do this. I could do this without annoying myself with self control. Yay for Jacob.

**I know this took longer than I expected. Been having some trouble at home. Finally I have decided to put up more of Chapter Three, Chapter four will be coming kind of randomly so please be patient. Thank you.**

**Please review!!! They are loved. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Renesmee's POV**

I had been blushing since Jacob kissed me. I could of cried when he left, but decided not to since it was pointless now. When I set my bag down by my side I had barely noticed the new presence next to me. Amelia I guessed. Turning to look, it was confirmed that it was definetly her. "Hello." I managed between a gasp. From there we spoke in a whispered tone.

"Good morning Miss Cullen."

I gulped a bit too afraid to speak. "How do you-"

"Know your name? Oh you're the talk of the school just like your mother."

"M-my mother?"

"Bella Cullen, formerly Swan. Daughter of Chief Charlie Swan? Yes I know much about your family. Vegatarians you call yourselves. I am completely fascinated by your family, as is my Caleb."

She barely let me speak, let alone finish a sentence. "Uhm..."

"Could you be a sweetie and give this to Carlisle Cullen? I believe your grandfather." Amelia slipped me an evelope labeled neatly with the words Regards the Ashford Clan. I only nodded, a little distracted as well as confused. Then she passed me another note, but it was more of a regular note from teen to teen in class. It said in formal lettering:

_I am very sorry that I am being so straightforward. Let us start over? I am Amelia Meredith Ashford. It is very nice to be in the presence of such beauty as yourself. _

I wrote back,_ **It's fine. I'm kind of getting used to the whole idea of making friends. As for beauty...I'm not ****that ****pretty. But thanks for the compliment?**_

_Ah, but you are. That Shapeshifter werewolf of yours thinks so judging by what he did just a couple of minutes ago. I'm guessing you don't know why he's always with you every waking moment of your life?_

**_What are you talking about? He's a family friend, he comes over when he wants._**

_Poor Girl. They've lied to you, all these years? I won't tell you what about, because I think it would be better that you hear it from dear old Jacob Black._

I stared at the note, unsure of what she meant. I didn't respond at all. She knew everything, but how? How could she know everything about my family? She didn't look much of the book-type of girl, she was in her own way like Aunt Rosalie with a high mixture of Aunt Alice. Amelia didn't look the part to be a tracker, and why would she be tracking us anyways?

I decided that if I had a family gathering, I could get down to the very core of the situation. First, I had to talk to Jacob. It was best to talk about everything we had in mind afterschool to decrease the chances of curious ears. There was nothing in my heart and head begging more to see Jacob than anything else right now. He would be the cure to my first day of school blues. I know I just saw him at the beginning of class, but more than ten minutes without him, was a pain in the- RRRRRRRrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnng! The bell! YES! Off to see my Jacob in Gym class.

Ten minutes later...

I wanted to die. Aunt Alice damn her, too late, had packed me some specially picked out gym clothes. I remember the day before she had said, "Just because everyone is sweating, doesn't mean you can't sweat in style." Damn her perkiness and attitude towards shopping. I enjoyed it when I was little, but now, now it was annoying. She couldn't make me wear anything less of actual Gym clothes? There I stood, Navy blue tank top with large gold and bold words printed across my chest labeled Spartan, and black short, and I mean almost too short, shorts with my name in initials on my front right leg. As if I didn't look more like a halfnaked spirited freak. I couldn't even describe the sparkle of the gold that littered my shirt and shorts. As if I didn't glitter enough.

I also found myself a blushing from the stares I was receiving. Today didn't look as it would end as easily as I hoped. Where was Jacob when I needed him? The without warning I felt some force pick me up and twirl me. "Hey there Gorgeous!" It boomed. Then I knew as soon I heard the laugh, it was him.

"Jacob!" I giggled, "Put me down, everyone's staring!"

"Aww but I thought you loved attention." He said placing her gently on my feet.

"Well right now all the attention I want is from you. Besides Alice made me look like a christmas decoration, I'm glad you're blocking the people's view."

**Jacobs POV**

I couldn't help it, I needed to see her. I was finally glad it was Gym, our class together. When I got out of from the lockers I gazed around for any sign of her. After only a minute of searching I had found my reason for life. She was standing in the middle of the blacktop, in front of a crowd that was placed on a couple of bleachers. She looked embarassed and scared, and now it was Jacob to the rescue. Dah Dah Dah Dun!

My approach was just to come up from behind and have her guess. However, seeing as how that would probably freak her out, I chose another. Without a single sound or thought of movement I walked-ran up behind her, gathered her into my arms and spun around a couple of times. "Hey there Gorgeous!"

"Jacob!" I heard her cutely giggle. "Put me down, everyone's Staring!"

I didn't want to but I did anyways, "Aww but I thought you loved attention."

Her voice was so soothing after a while of not hearing it. Last thing I heard was something about a decoration when I looked down at what she was wearing. My mind went off to Jakie-is-imagining-dirty-things-about-Nessie Land. When I returned she had been snapping her fingers in front of my face for the past minutes I had been off.

"Earth to Jake?" She called out cointunuing her snapping.

"R-renesmee C-carlie C-c-cullen." I had never used her name unless I was either concerned or lost in many ways. I noticed that she noticed I had studdard and blushed. _Damn Alice, you really know how to get a guy going_. Something was wrong with me. _Crap. No, not now!_ For the first time, I had gotten an erection in public since the last time I came onto the scene of Renesmee and her female side of the family's "Nighttime Gatherings". I gulped, hoping she had no clue. Then...

"Jake...somethings bothering me, someone's blood has risen. Not that I care, but...its actually bothering me." Thank dog she didn't know what it was. Now I had to find out how to get rid of the problem.

"Hey Ness I forgot something in the lockers, I'll be back."

"A-alright...hurry, class is gonna start soon." She still didn't know, I hoped.

With that said, I nodded and made my way as quickly as I could to the lockers. Edward was going to kill me for this. That is...if he ever found out.

**Well I promised Chapter Four. So here it is. I hope you all like it. I was thinking a lot at how long I took at writing each chapter. I pushed my procrastinistic butt to work on this chapter nonstop. I hope you all like it. Reviews are loved. ^-^ **

**A/N: I have also found out that I have misspelled Renesme/ee in the first chapter. I'm still a bit confused on if her name has two e's or one. Anyways enjoy the story ^-^**


	5. Authors Note: Updates?

**Authors Note:**

Hey everyone, I know it takes me forever to post up a chapter. I apologize for that. I've been lost in all this business at home and school. I've been trying to get a job and am currently learning how to get my license. There's been a lot going on in my family, and I've been having some issues lately myself. I've had a lot of projects and haven't really been able to write much of my story. Again I appologize. I've pretty halted all of my stories I've been writing so far until I do have the time to work on them again.

**On another note:**

Thank you all who have favorited and subscribed. Also for the great reviews, they keep me happy and healthy(well in writing my story). In the next chapter I am going to take a chance in writing in Alice's POV. I know how much everyone loves Alice. I'm kind of nervous to see if I can pull that off. To add on, this is not going to be just a lovey dovey story between Renesmee and Jacob. I shall not reveal anything else but this. If anyone has any lovely suggestions, I would be glad to put them down. Don't worry I don't like taking credit from anyone else, thats just cruel if someone does.

Thank you all, **Dummy2know**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

I was a bit worried as I waited there, pacing next to the door to our home. Sleep wasn't at all possible, I wish I could have that again so that I could awake when Nessie came home. My hopes were that she'd get highschool over with just as fast as Edward and I did. Yet it was still the morning, seven in the morning to be exact. It would be a couple of more hours till she would be out of school. I already missed her this far, very clingy to my own daughter.

Edward had been out with Emmet and Jasper, hunting. I was too disturbed with my thoughts that something bad happened with Nessie that I wasn't hungry. He had just returned, a fresh scent of mountain lion blood stained his shirt. They had all gotten lucky that day since they all smelled of the same animal. As I stopped pacing, Edward finally looked over at me. The same worried expression planted onto his pale face.

"Bella, love, what's wrong? You've been doing that since I left. Are you fine?"

I only nodded and walked over to the window. There I watched and waited. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his chin placed at the gape of my neck.

"I know you're not telling me the truth."

I smirked and turned to face him, "Oh so you can read my mind now can you?"

He then gave me his always dazzling crooked smile. I felt his left hand down at my lower back and his lips brushed against mine. "If only I could, then I'd know whats bothering you and I could make it feel much better."

I had only forgotten that Jasper and Emmett were there for a couple of minutes, both were watching. Edward halted our loving moment, and glanced over at Emmett and Jasper who seemed to smile innocently. Emmett decided to make a remark, "Aww what? No show?"

Jasper laughed, "I win. Pay up."

With a groan, Emmett gave Jasper fifty dollars. Later I would discover that they made a bet on how far Edward and I would go. It was always those two to make bets. If I could I would be blushing now. Where was Alice and Rosalie when I needed them?

To speak of the devil or devils, they had just came through our door. I realized how small our cottage was. Alice was the first to come over or more likely prance her way to give me a kiss on the cheek. She looked around for a bit, searching.

"Bella, you aren't hiding my niece are you?"

Rosalie entered after her, a look of disgust. "No, she's with that dog at her school."

I wanted to tell her to shut up, Jacob was my friend and I really hated the dog comments. Before I could say really anything in response, Edward rang in with a chuckle. We all turned to stare at him. He was acting noticeably strange today.

"Edward, are you alright?"

"Yes Love, I'm fine." He said it with such a smooth tone, it was unbelievable.

"You're lying."

"No, no trust me Love. I just remembered something that Jacob had said or more thought out in his head."

Now it was just down right confusing. There was something I was missing here. It took me a good while to figure out why Jacob's thoughts entertained him. Edward usually told me the interesting yet disturbing tales of Jacob's hidden perverted mind. After some awkward silence, Alice giggled. Now it was her who had our attention.

"You will not believe what Jacob's going to get her."

I could finally speak now, "But Alice, I thought you can't see Nessie or Jake? How would you know-"

"Well you and Edward will be the first to know, that's how I could see it." Again she giggled.

Edward's body stiffened of all movement, his expression was now shock as I knew he could see what Alice had envisioned. My realization was that whatever it was, Jacob was in for Hell. Alice's visions were usually right unless of course the person she envisioned were to change their paths. I wished I had Alice's power of visions sometimes, and others times not. I had not noticed it but I was tapping my foot very loud. When I did realize, everyone but Alice bursted out with laughter. Alice looked serious, she had paused all her movement. I knew then that Alice was having a vision.

**Alice's POV**

As I entered Edward and Bella's cottage, I couldn't wait to show Nessie the clothes I had just bought for her. If I had known that she had gone off to _school_ I wouldn't of rushed myself that morning. Rose and I had been out shopping in New York and Los Angeles for three weeks straight. I had been to those two places about once a year, since our family had a majority vote of cutting down my shopping habit. There were many new styles and yet still many styles that I had already bought before. Something in my non-beating heart told me she would like them.

"Bella, you aren't hiding my niece are you?" I asked after giving Bella a kiss on the cheek. Rosalie had finally gone inside after a long wait in the car.

"No, she's with that dog at her school." I didn't understand why Rose hated Jacob so much. He was pretty funny, he just smelled bad and nothing more. I had just remembered something earlier that made my day. I'm sure that Edward caught my thought as he chuckled, grabbing everyone's attention away from Rosalie.

"Edward, are you alright?" I heard Bella ask him.

Being the calm and suave one he replied simply with a, "Yes Love, I'm fine."

Bella looked dazzled as she accused, "You're lying."

"No, no trust me Love. I just remembered something that Jacob had said or more thought out in his head." He seemed a bit lost inside a world of invisible television. Bella was in a thought process and I was licky enough to give out the news.

"You will not believe what Jacob's going to get her." Okay well not news, but it would bring up something interesting to converse about. I'm pretty sure I had confused Bella.

"But Alice, I thought you can't see Nessie or Jake? How would you know-"

I couldn't contain my laughter at all, "Well you and Edward will be the first to know, that's how I could see it."

I had started a chain reaction of thoughts. If Edward could, he would have a migraine right now. Bella was in 'must kill' zone and tapping her foot, loudly at that. Rose was, well Rose was being Rose. Emmett...playing with a rubix cube that we had bought Nessie weeks after birth. Jasper who was in some mixture of emotions, I'm sure would set the calming mood which he usually did. I let out a very loud laugh to thin out the awkwardness of the situation as best as I could.

The next thing I knew...

_"Dammit Brian! You were not to hurt him!" Said a young women, her identity unknown. This woman was holding something, something large, but it was blurry._

_A man stood there helping this woman with the large figure. "Why the hell do these bastard have to be so big? It is not my fault that he decided to lunge at me without reason to. I did as Venetia said!"_

_"Amelia,he's going to be waking up soon." Another man with a smoother tone._

_"No don't hurt him please? Just take me and leave him alone!" A familiar-like voice, but it was barely audible._

_"Ah, but my Dear we need you both for this little experiment." The female voice stated softly._

_"Experiment?" The same barely audible voice._

_"Yes, you are a hybrid, therefore we are examining you and this lovely creature of yours. We are going to take a sample from the both of you and we will simply let you both go." The female said as she then bashed the other blurred figure into unconciousness. They loaded into a truck. It had words of some type, but not clear._

_Flashes of lightning._

_Dark and cold, now windows, but hooks and conveyer belts, and tables with straps. Smells like old meat. The two blurry figures are placed side by side._

_Both unconcious and strapped down, but one, the much larger one wakes up._

_"N-----...W-wake up!" The voice calls to the other figure. _

_A man and woman enter, holding some type of medical instrument in their hands._

_It all fades out and-_

"ALICE!" Edward screams.

"I...I...there is another coven in Forks. B-rian...Amelia...They had something with them. Experiments with hybrids. A creature and...and samples...blurry figures..."

Bella and Edward look shocked and were staring past me. When I turned to see what they were looking at, the wall had some brand new designs to it. I had drawn my vision out on their once plain wall. I had examined my drawing, I was no Leonardo Da Vinci but it was clear as to what I had put. Two figures being held against their will in some dark and old place that had hooks and conveyer belts and strapped tables.

"Does anyone know why this has anything to do with us?" Bella asked looking around at the others.

"The familiar voices, the hybrid..." I was mumbling to myself, not sure if anyone really caught what I was mumbling.

"Renesmee." Edward was sure of what he had said. "This has something to do with Renesmee, and possibly Jacob. I'll go see if Carlisle might know these Amelia and Brian figures." Without any other word, he was off.

Bella was distraught and I was the only one there to comfort her. "How could we not know that a new coven had...Oh Alice, I thought it would be over. First James and Victoria, and then...then the Volturi..."

"Bella, I know it is difficult, but we've made it through these all together. We can get through this."

"But Alice, why would they want Renesmee?" That was a question that I was unsure of. Why would these beings want my niece?

I flipped open my phone about a minute before the ringing tone sounded. "Carlisle?...Yes...I'm not sure what that place is. It smelled of meat...hooks...it could be. It was a storm day...What should we do?...Yes...Okay I will." I hung up after speaking to Carlisle about my vision that Edward had told him about. I looked to Bella who was curios and I needed to reassure her in some way.

"Don't worry Bella. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are going to get her."

She only smiled and nodded. If tears were possible for her, right now she would be bawling. For now I had to do the one thing that might make her happy. SHOPPING IN PORT ANGELES.

**A/N: Short I know. I was going to add on, but I decided Alice was the best way to end this chapter. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Renesmee's POV**

Where was Jacob? He had been gone for the majority of gym class. That liar, he said he wouldn't be _that _long. I feared that he might of gotten hurt on the way to the lockers. Then again, he healed fast. I figured that something was wrong, so it was time for, Detective Nessie Carlie Cullen! Although admittedly I was worried for the fact that I was being observed, I ran over to the boys locker. Glanced back to see if I was being watched and without much else to care about, pushed the door open.

It reeked of bad body odor as if some fungus was growing inside the vents. The temperature was very warm inside, I could sense nothing of Jacob Black just yet. He could of possibly left school grounds, then again he would of never left me behind. So maybe he was still amongst the lockers. I wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but when I took a final step toward the back row of the lockers, I heard a grunt sound and some deep breathing. There was a rise in blood like before that soon settled as the breathing sounds had.

"Who-who's there?" He called out in a gruffy voice.

I could not move, I could not reply at all, a light blush invaded my cheeks. Was it me or did I just walk in on Jacob doing...I HAD TO GET OUT. My legs just wouldn't move and my breathing hitched.

"I can hear you breathing." There was a rush of movement coming from his side of the lockers. He was going to check to see who was on the other side. When I had seen his shadow drift closer, I made a run to a random door. A door which I thought was the way out of the lockers, but instead the closet. There was something that had made me trip and cause a majority of equipment to fall over and on top of me. _Ow! Dammit. Stupid. Grrr._ I heard the knob the the closet door twist. All that I had hoped for was that not to be the coaches and closed my eyes.

**Jacob's POV**

Finally, it was over. I wouldn't have to suffer in her presence anymore. Especially in the state I was then. As I felt my body release all of what had once just tortured me, I felt kind of tired. So I decided to stay by, after all class was over in ten minutes. I hummed to calm myself, one of the songs from Linkin Park. Mid-way through my humming, there was this noise that caught my attention.

"Who-who's there?" I was still in the process of breathing, or at least trying to.

Nothing. Nothing but breathing sounds and movement.

"I can hear you breathing." I alerted the person who was in the room with me as I got up to search. I checked each row of lockers. Nobody.

_Thump-a-thuddah-er-clash._ Noise in the closet, must investigate. I could now smell her. Her beautiful orchid cross from fresh rain scent wafted in the air. I reached for the handle and slowly turned it. There was pure silence. I wasn't so sure why she would hide away from me. Unless...unless she saw me...unless she saw me doing that. Did I _scare_ her?

As fast as I could even think, the door was already open and there she stood, blushing like mad. This was pretty awkward. "H-hey...why are y-why are you in here?"

She didn't look directly at me. "I was worried..."

"H-how long were you...uh...in...here?" I hope she didn't know what I was referring to.

"A while."

"Did-did you-"

"Jacob." She interrupted.

"Yes?"

"W-why didn't you tell me what was wrong with you?" Shit.

"What are you...t-talking abo-"

"Jake, I know what you were doing. I heard. Did I...did I make you...feel...annoyed that way?" What a lovely way to put it eh?

"Ness, I...I..."

"Jake...do you like me?" Like? I _love_ you with all of my heart.

"What do you mean of course I like you, Ness."

"No. I mean..._like_ like me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted to tell her everything, but I just couldn't. Not now, especially in this place. This must have been bothering her as much as it was bothering me.

"Ness you're being ridiculous."

"Am I Jake? Am I being ridiculous?" She sounded much more serious than I thought. "There's something I've not been told and I want to know what it is. Amelia said-"

"Amelia?"

"I'll tell you my secret as soon as you tell me yours."

"After school, I promise. Its safe to tell you when your family is around." Not now, I couldn't tell her at all.

"Do you _love_ me Jacob? Not like a family member or friend. Do you love me like Mom and Dad love each other?"

I couldn't give in. Not now, I had to wait. Then I felt her hand brush the side of my face. In her eyes she expressed some type of sadness. She flashed me some memories from when she was younger. Us in the park, me teaching her how to ride a bike, and not a little kid bike, Bella's old bike. Then me watching her play in the snow and dancing in the rain. Then to this morning, when we both gave each other a kiss. I smiled back down at her and placed my hand over hers. I had truly grown to love her through the years, and now, she had to know.

"N-ness...you know what imprinting is...right?"

Her hand left my face to her side and she nodded. "Like Claire and Quil?"

"Yeah, well..."

"I'm...your...imprint aren't I?"

I only nodded now.

"You don't actually love me do you? I mean I know what it involves. You have no choice but to-"

Before anything worse left her lips, I moved mine close touching hers. I was kissing Renesmee Carlie Cullen in the most loving way I could express without it being sexual. That kept her quiet after I pulled away for a good five minutes until she mouthed the words 'Wow'.

"Does that answer your question or questions to be followed?"

No answer, just giggles.

"We should get you out of here. They're coming in any minute." I led her to the back door of the lockers and in the direction towards the back door of the girls locker. "Go get dressed, I'll wait for you here."

She held her fingers to her lips and walked inside in some shock. Was I that good of a kisser? I couldn't tell before because last time, or before the last time I had gotten punched in the face. Thanks Bella. It was a relief to see that I had gotten my first kiss with Nessie, unscathed.

Just then I had received a call. Caller ID said _Bella_ so I picked it up, but it was _Edward_. As I answered, I made sure I was using my cheesy foreign accent. "Yes, g'day sir and what a lov'ly day. What is it that I can assist you with?"

"Jacob I do not need to hear your failed English attempts. We are going to take Renesmee home."

"Home? Why? Its her first day of school...I thought you wanted her to-"

"Tell her to ready her things." Then he hung up. What a jerk. Then again it sounded like he was rushed and worried so maybe something was wrong. Nessie came out from the lockers, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Was that my Dad?"

"H-how did you-?"

"I figured. What did he want?" Smart, smart girl.

"He said that he's coming to pick you up."

She gave out a sigh of annoyance, "I really don't want to go." She took in a deep breath, "Let's explore Jake."

"Ness?"

She took my hand and forcefully tugged me about a foot closer. "I just wanna get away for a while."

"Get away?" This was something entirely new.

"Yeah, just stop being so damn protective and let's go."

_Forceful much Nessie?_ I decided it was best to go with what she wanted. I began to walk with her into the woods next to the school. _Gee what are the odds of a school next to a place where anything could roam?_ I was probably thinking to much because she winced and dropped our hands.

"Geez Jake, don't break my hand." I would never do that, even if it were remotely possible.

I didn't really keep track of the time that passed, but I was pretty sure that school was out and Edward was trying to find us. After a long while, she stopped us and turned to me.

"You love me right Jacob?"

I nodded.

"Then prove it."

_Did...did she just ask me to-...? Oh god please tell me I'm having a dream. Please tell me Edward will not interrupt. _Wait. I can't do this! Not here, and as sure as Hell not now! Of all of the places, the woods.

"Ness, I can't prove it to you like this. It wouldn't feel right. And Edward...Bella, everyone might be looking for you." Of all the times I care about anyone finding me....I choose now.

"I don't care. Jake, I love you. You love me. Let's be honest...neither of us can last any longer."

She moved closer to me, and I could tell she had changed. _Please don't tell me she wants me to take her Virgi-...I can't! _She gave me some type of look, a look that Bella gave me long ago. Something I regret falling for. _Shit. No Jacob look away from her cuteness! _How could I not resist? _WEAKLING! _I wanted her just as badly as she wanted me, but...

"Ness...there are so many _things_ I want to do-er say to you...but we can't. Not now at least. I love you so damn much, and thats why I'm respecting what we have right now. Thats why I can't do this to you Ness. Do you understand." The academy award goes to Jacob Black for most lamest love speech ever -insert crowd cheering-.

"I understand Jake. Guess what?"

"What?"

She sounded so amused. "You passed the test."

TEST?! -Jakes ego 50% down-

"Y-yo-wha-I...thats not cool Ness. Not cool."

After the whole "test" ordeal we just decided to get back to the parking lot at the school. When we got there, there was no sign of any other car. It seems that everyone had left hours ago and-

"MY CAR! ITS GONE!"

"What? How can it be gone you have the keys, Jake." She sounded just as panicked as me, but I knew she was trying to keep me calm.

"No Ness its gone. It was here though and I don't know who could just pick up a car and-"

I froze in my tracks.

"J-jake? Are you okay?"

"Edward."


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward's POV**

Infuriated. Yes I was very much so. When I had ordered for Jacob to ready my daughter, I expected for them to be waiting by the lot. Failing to see them anywhere, I assumed that at first Renesmee was getting some of her things. Of course I had waited for a decent amount of time watching people rush on and off the campus. We; Jasper, Emmett and I; waited until the school let out and I was increasingly worried.

I was fearing the worst. At least I was until I had caught scent of Jacob's car. It was obviously his, it was rusting and smelled of dog. There it had been for the hours we'd been awaiting their release, sitting untouched and unmoved. Not sending my message through clearly, I had thought of another way to send it.

With not a single man nor woman in view, Emmett and I took hold of the vehicle's undercarriage. I gave a Emmett a countdown of when to toss it onto its back, and then drag it into the woods. One...Two...and without much more than a second, Jacob's "Rabbit" was positioned the way I wanted it to be. Once overturned, I began to drag the vehicle deep into the forest by the school. It would take him just a couple of minutes to find it. For now we had to wait. We were to use Jasper to calm us down.

Just minutes after we had overturned his car, Jacob finally showed. First came his reaction to his car which was obviously no longer stationed in the parking lot. He cringed when he finally realized what did occur during his absence.

"Edward." He looked sickly as he muttered my name.

Renesmee was just as shocked as he was as I heard the surprise in her voice. "Edward? Wait. No, don't tell me he-...crap."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

When I began to walk towards them an avalanche of thoughts invaded my mind. Mainly Jacob's, _That bastard what did he do to my car?! If it weren't for Ness I would've killed him by now. Then Bella will be all like 'Oh I'm so lonely. With Edward gone, AGAIN, who will I go to now as support?' Then she'll crawl to me AGAIN, and I'll be all like,'Bella, no, I can't its too la__te. I love Nessie.' Then she'll tell me to leave Nessie for her -..._

I began to wonder who had introduced Jacob to Soap Operas. Possibly Bella. Note to self, keep Jacob away from Bella. For the true matter at hand, one of Renesmee's thoughts caught my attention.

_I wonder how you'll react Dad when I tell you that Jacob and I kissed...A LOT today. So much that we nearly got undre- _I felt myself twitch which halted her thinking. "Daddy? Are you okay?" _I forgot he can read my mind. Five torture points for Nessie!_

When I stopped twitching at the thought of my own little girl and Jacob even performing the slightest sensual act. Thanks to Jasper, the thoughts ceased. Regaining composure, I could see that Renesmee was in no way harmed. "Thank you Jacob for returning my daughter to me, your car is somewhere in the woods if you wish to fetch it." Emmett chuckled at the word fetch, he would most likely tell Rosalie about it.

Instead of following us to my car Jacob stood there, dumbfounded at what I had most likely done to his car. His mind balanced both Renesmee and his 'Rabbit', I was impressed he could think of more than two things other than himself. I admit that Jacob is in some strange way, decent-minded.

On the way home, Renesmee refused to let me into her head or speak at all. I would not give in just yet to apologize. "Nessie..." She glared at me, "Don't look at me that way."

"Why not? You did ruin my time with Jacob." She whined. I was slightly confused at this moment. Something was up.

"Nessie, what did he tell you?

"He told me how much you've been lying to me, all of you. Why didn't you just tell me that I was his imprint?!"

**Renesmee's POV**

As fast as blinking would allow me, the car was pulled to the side of the road and motionless. What I said, probably wasn't smart to say when driving down an empty road at about ninety plus miles an hour.

_**A/N: Small I know**_ **_but my computer was going through some difficulties. I will add more to this chapter when I have time to._**


	9. Authors Note 2 Reasons

**Authors Note #2:**

**Hey everyone its me again...well I have been getting lots of reviews asking to keep writing. Don't worry I will. Thanks to everyone for the positive comments! ^-^**

**First off I wish to apologize for lagging in my writing. Its been kind of difficult lately. Recently my computer hard disk drive crashed, but thanks to my uncle he managed to save my documents and set up a new disk drive. Yay! So that's mostly the reason for my absence of continuing the story. Right now my computers being a bit slow but it will eventually get better(I hope).  
**

**I'm a sophmore in Highschool so I have to remember to get through school as well. Lately my grades have been confusing. I'm currently doing a Controversial Research Project and a Book report(I chose Breaking Dawn to be mine). I used this story to turn in as my book report and my teacher said she loved it. My english grade is growing because of these two projects so I need to focus on them a bit more. Thats my second reason...**

**As for my third reason...my family has been having problems surrounding my grandmother and who is to be watching her. None of us want to really put her in a retirement home. Its kind of depressing. To add on to Health...my mother has a slight case of Pneumonia and I'm trying to help her out by first cleaning the whole house.**

**Well thats all I have to say I guess. Next Chapter will be a while...so expect for there to be some dramatic action. Mwhaha!**

**To my readers**

**From the Writer(Me)**

**Until Then 3  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm Back!_

Although not much people care. It's been super long. Well I have no word processing on my computer so I'm doing my writing on the site itself. Anyways...that was a very long time away. School is all blah. I have a lot projects and essays but enough of this. We left off where Renesmee blurted out the fact that she knows about her Imprint, yes? Yes. Now onto angry Edward, or at least Renesmee busted.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

As fast as blinking would allow me, the car was pulled to the side of the road and motionless. What I said, probably wasn't smart to say when driving down an empty road at about ninety plus miles an hour. Especially if you're father is a vampire, which in the norm is not at as common. I could only feel the sudden tug as the car came to a halt. What a way to die.

It was quiet, and yet I could only hear my breathing increasing in volume. Then suddenly, he looked at me just out the corner of his eye, not even turning his head an inch. "Renesmee. You have to understand that we kept it from you to protect you."

I scoffed at the word _protect_. "Protect me from what exactly?"

"Your Mother and I...we just don't want you to get hurt." He then took his hands off the steering wheel.

Me? Get hurt? That even possible?

"Imprinting...is a matter that does not necessarily require your cooperation."

"What if I want to cooperate?" I could tell how shocked he was according to his facial movements. In fact I didn't need to look at him to know the extent of his surprise.

"We don't feel that it's right that its a forced love situation."

Of course he would bring in the love theory. Though, I don't think I had actually thought about it. Was I ready to be _in _love? Did I _want_ to be? Only time would tell- and god time was slow and basically- just didn't exist. I had actually understood what my father meant.

"Dad...can we go home and talk about it later?"

I looked out my side of the car, staring into the woods. I wanted to talk to Jacob, I needed to. I needed to see if it was possible to fall in love. I wanted to experience it.

I felt the car start with a low roar of the engine. We were off and in just minutes made it home. I had already felt the presence of my family standing outside awaiting my arrival. Indeed, they were placed as I had imagined. Mom stood with arms folded next to Gram and Gramps. Uncle Jasper stood behind Aunt Alice, hands resting at her shoulders. Aunt Rosalie arm in arm with Uncle Emmett, and each and every one of them had a solemn expression. There was something much more to me than what happened between Jacob and I.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I made it home after getting the Rabbit back on its feet or wheels, whatever sounds right. Eddie had done some minor damages to it. Unfortunately none that would allow me the right to pay back. If I wanted to I could just as easily destroy his little Volvo. For Bella's sake I decided not to, besides there were more important issues to be dealt.

What was Ed so worked up about that forced him to interrupt his only daughters education? Not like I didn't mind those few minutes with Renesmee; but I didn't get it. Eddie being such a fine educated freak, you'd never guess that he wants his own kid to ditch school. I guessed it must have been extremely important, but if it was...why wasn't I invited along?

Dad went to sleep earlier than most, so it was nearly quiet aside from his snoring. I missed the days when Nessie would come over still as a little girl and sit on one of the bikes pretending to ride it. She would make squeaky little imitations of the 'Vrrooming" sound and giggle. It was so innocent then, but after a while things became...different.

She was on my mind more than anything else. Her hair, her skin, her eyes, everything about her I longed for. I was proud of myself that I managed to last a while without going insane. This had to be a record. Maybe I lasted this long because I managed to relieve some thoughts earlier, or maybe I was finally trying to think a little clearer. No that couldn't be it. Yup it was the release.

_Oh that is just too wrong Jacob!_ Leah.

Damn, I would of thought she out of all people would be asleep at this hour. I told her to just pretend like she never heard anything and to go back to bed. Of course she refused and began to rant about how much of a sick perverted leader I was. Tuning out Leah became pretty easy after a while, thanks to Seth.

The phone rang, who could be calling _me _around this time?

"Hello?" I expected at least Renesmee but when I picked it up it was a slightly deeper and mature voice of a woman.

"Jacob Black I presume?"

I had no caller ID so I couldn't tell who or where the call was from. "Depends, who wants to know?"

"Oh, just friend of your ever so lovely Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Tell me...how much do you truly love this girl?"

I gripped the phone, trying not to crush it in my sudden rage. When I didn't answer, the voice on the other line let out a small laugh.

"No answer? If you would like to prove yourself...we'll be waiting. The address will be posted around your humble abode Monsieur Black. Have a lovely night."

Everything was happening too fast already and now this bullshit with some crazed broad? But hey what can you expect when living in a world with sparkly vampires and cuddly werewolves?

* * *

**Yeah I know not so well written? Its been a while and I haven't been able to write since losing all word processing programs on my computer. T.T So anyways review if possible.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yup I am going to continue. I'm working on this in between all of my projects to settle down a bit. Hopefully I don't get lost between them. So anyways last chapter wasn't as great as I planned it to be for my coming back chapter. I was sort of distracted with watching my sicks sister that I wasn't entirely focusing on my wording and such. I feel like I'm rushing the story...or am I? I confuse myself too much.  
**

* * *

**Jacobs POV**

Still pissed off from the phone call I had received the other night, I had no time to myself. That meant no dirty thoughts time...not that I would be thinking dirty thoughts at all. Eddie would kill me for it, or at least try. I didn't care if I had no time to myself, as long as she was safe, I would be satisfied enough.

I decided to call her, I needed to know if she was alright. The phone rang three times over until who I thought would be Bella, but was Edward, picked up. Without any greeting I asked if Nessie was safe. He gave the short and simple 'Yes'. I had to ask what was up.

"There anything you're not telling me?"

"Jacob, I would like it if you stopped seeing my daughter." I pulled the phone away staring at it not sure if I had heard it right. He wanted me to stop seeing Ness? The one person I loved and devoted myself to protect?

"Let me speak to her! I want he to tell me not to see her, not you!" Again, I was confused and angry. I was almost about ready to shift.

The line was quiet and I could hear the background noise, Edward was giving the phone to Nessie."Jake?"

"Ness? Whats going on? Please tell me?" I was shaking now.

"I don't want to see you anymore. Please, don't ever come near me ever again." My world was crashing down.

"Is Edward telling you to say this? What is he doing to make you-"

"No Jacob...it was my decision. I..." She sounded like she was crying, choking up on the last word. "I could never love _you_."

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach as she lingered on the word 'you'. What the hell was going?! Was this actually happening? Just the other day, we both seemed fine and happy with each other. I couldn't piece it together.

"Ness please...just please, tell me whats going on?" I think she could tell how hurt I was by the sound of my cracking voice. She let out a deep breath which buzzed through the phone.

"Goodbye forever...Jacob Black." And she was gone, and I was dying. Still, I had to see her.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

My whole body shook as I couldn't believe what I was saying. I knew how he was feeling about now. My Dad motioned me on, and I gave a nod. Letting out a deep breath I prepared for the last words I would speak to him.

"Goodbye forever...Jacob Black." As I clicked the End button, I knew what exactly I had ended. The bond we had, a friendship, and any possibility of something much more. It was all gone by my very own words. I looked to my Mom who I knew sympathized what was done. She had originally protested what I had just done, but now knew it was for mine and his safety.

"I'm going to bed now. Please don't disturb me." I had dealt a crushing blow to the one I had cared for, the one who had loved me. I wanted to bury myself alive or at least find any form of repenting for what I had done. I was bleeding inside, bleeding silver. Now I wish I hadn't of done so, even if it were for a good reason.

In my room, I kept my door locked as if it had made a difference. I laid on my bed staring at my ceiling, covers pulled up to my chest. I wanted Jacob to be there, holding me in the dark, letting me know I was safer in his arms rather than my own family. I thought about the word _love_ and how it was defined in my tiny spark of a life.

The other day, I felt something in me that made me forget about all of the drama your typical vampire family would endure. Some kind of connection between Jacob and I. Not the imprinting but something much more, but I wanted proof that it was true. Was Jacob actually in love with me as he claimed? In these times I wish I were a normal human.

What I was told when I got home the other day was that there was a possibility that Jacob and I were going to be targets for some type of experiment. I told Grandpa Carlisle about the female vampire I met at school. I thought maybe it had something to do with what I was told. He looked pretty surprised when I mentioned the name Amelia. Dad had no clue who this Amelia was, in fact nobody else but Grandpa knew. Grandpa actually originally suggested that I break ties with Jacob. My Dad followed this agreement after he spoke to Gramps about it, but both wished that I could see why they were so concerned. They had actually wanted to give me a chance to decide. They explained the situation more to me and after rebelling, I complied.

Maybe my compliance showed that I do love Jacob. I wasn't thinking only about myself, but rather Jacob too in that decision. I began to wonder if my Dad realized I had proved him wrong, I wondered if he knew I could love Jacob Black. At the moment though, I had to forget in order to keep him safe. Then again, Jake was strong and could fend off a few puny vamps on his own, so why did I agree to something so stupid? I was pretty sure everyone in my family knew this already, especially Grandpa. So why? Why did he want me to separate from Jake if he knew Jake was strong enough...unless something much stronger was out there.

I soon drifted off into sleep, hoping the days ordeal would pass over. Instead I heard some rather loud taps against my window just a couple of hours later. I woke up to see two eyes peering in. Jake. I got up from my bed opening my window but blocking it myself.

"Go away." I had to be hard on him.

"Geez Ness, do you always say that to people that come to visit?"

He didn't seem as distraught as he was on the phone. "No I only say that to teenage werewolves who decide the best way to visit is through the window." I tried hard to keep the same sort of heartless emotion I expressed on the phone.

"Can you let me in? We need to talk. Also I don't think anyone wants to see a full moon tonight."

He wasn't serious, was he actually naked? I blushed lightly and grabbed a robe out from my closet. I tossed it to him and let him in. I kept my vision away so as not to stare at the nude well-built teenage boy in my room.

"I meant what I said on the phone. I don't want anything to do with you Jacob Black."

I heard some shuffling as I imagined that he was putting on the robe which I knew would barely fit him. I would then turn to find out he wrapped it around his waist, his magnificent chest still exposed. I swallowed hard, trying to remain serious.

"Ness, I know you. You don't mean it. The only reason you'd say something so horrible would be if there was something wrong." He took in a breath, "Look, I got a phone call last night from this creepy old lady asking me if I loved you. Do you know how pissed off I felt? It sounded like...this person was going to do something to you. Something bad. When you called me and said those things..." He paused again and I could tell he was trying to calm himself down. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts, Ness. If I ever lost you, I wouldn't know how to live with myself. You're everything to me. So please tell me what you couldn't say in front of everyone else."

At this point I felt three different ways, I felt guilty, disgusted with myself, and loved. There were many ways to tell him, but I chose the basic straight-to-the-point way.

It didn't take him long to know why I had said those horrible things. In just seconds after concluding what was wrong, I felt his hand over mine. Holding it reassuringly before using his other hand to brush a hair out of my face. The connection was stronger and we both could feel it. I needed Jacob and he needed me. Together, we were strong.

Sudden realization kicked in. Jacob. Naked. Sitting on my bed. Naked only with my robe around him. I blushed lightly and looked away from him for a moment. "Uh Jake...you do realize my parents are just downstairs."

"Actually...only Alice is downstairs. She didn't seem to care."

"No...I mean its kind of an awkward scene right now, Jake." I gestured with my hands, playing it off as if I were stretching. He got the memo and got up.

"I'll go then." I grabbed his arm before he could even take a step. With begging eyes asking him to stay.

"Please Jake just don't go. Stay the night?"

"Ness, if I do Daddy dearest is gonna get mad." I groaned, still determined to make him stay.

"So? I want him to. Its not like I'm gonna be straddling you begging for your ever so sexy nude body to clash with mine." He tightened his grip on my hand he was still holding. I grinned and could tell what he had just imagined. "You perv."

"I can't help it if you're the one describing it." He then pulled me closer to his warm and nicely shaped body, and I did not at all resist.

He fell asleep a lot faster than me. The past two days went by pretty fast. I didn't even get to celebrate my birthday, but that was fine with me. I remained awake the rest of the night, just watching his chest rise and fall in such a rhythmic motion. It was nice being curled up against the sleeping body of Jacob Black. It was nice to know that he could sleep as soundly as he was with me. I seized an opportunity to scoot upward kissing his forehead lightly before laying down and falling asleep myself. I hoped that maybe the next day would be different.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys so yeah...I'm actually following up on my word yay. In the last chapter Jacob is naked only with a robe. Oooh this shall be interesting. I think ^~^"_**

_He fell asleep a lot faster than me. The past two days went by pretty fast. I didn't even get to celebrate my birthday, but that was fine with me. I remained awake the rest of the night, just watching his chest rise and fall in such a rhythmic motion. It was nice being curled up against the sleeping body of Jacob Black. It was nice to know that he could sleep as soundly as he was with me. I seized an opportunity to scoot upward kissing his forehead lightly before laying down and falling asleep myself. I hoped that maybe the next day would be different._

**_

* * *

_**

**Jacob's POV**

I didn't realize I passed out so early, that's if you call eleven at night early. Then again for me, I never cared what time it was...time was something I could easily put on hold. When I woke up it was somewhere near seven or eight in the morning. My dream effected me in many ways. I looked down realizing I was exposed as Nessie lay there still asleep, unaware. Thankfully. I didn't know what to expect from a half vamp half human teenage girl if she saw what disturbingly stood before her. Yeah...I said it.

She started to stretch and rub her eyes, giving me what little seconds I could to cover what was out in the open. Still tired, she looked at me trying to find out what I was hiding. I figured it was now a bad idea to use a pillow to cover. Reaching over she gave a tug, but I wouldn't let her find out that easily or probably at all. It was a tug of war between the pillow in my crotch and her curious hands. I couldn't let her win at her own expense.

"Jake..." She managed with a quiet soft tone.

It was obvious she was asking to see. Did she already know what was under the pillow? I was already freaking out from the fact that I was naked anyways...so for her to_ want_ to see was a heart attack yet to happen. I wouldn't be screwed if only she saw, not literally I mean, but if anyone came bursting inside like they all usually do...me equals dead doggy.

"No...its bad."

She blinked hard giving me a 'you're not serious right?' look.

"No, really I don't think you want to see it. Its not...er...pleasant."

"Jacob Black I've seen many unpleasant things...now show me what you're hiding." She tugged again on the pillow as I kept it tight against me. She tugged and I tugged back making the awkward moment worse as she fell on me, still pulling off the makeshift shield.

Then the stench hit me. One of the bloodsuckers was on their way up, or just right outside the door.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!" Bella...even worse than Edward had to just come in on the wrong time.

There I sat naked, her daughter on top of me and only a torn up feathery pillow between us.

"H-hi..."

Within seconds she jumped at us, pulling Renesmee off of me and dragging her out of the room. I could hear her trying to explain herself. Bella surprisingly only shook her head and told me to wait as she went and got some shorts. She always kept a pair ready for me when I came around. After getting those on she came back in.

"You just had to come didn't you?" I could tell she was happy I came, but didn't show it so well.

"You obviously don't know me enough then Bells." She hugged me, smiling against my neck. This was her way of saying 'thanks for not abandoning her'. I could recall even now those days I once liked Bella. I promised I wouldn't leave. I just couldn't do it. Things were already messed up enough. Separating wasn't a smart move.

"I promise I _will_ protect her. Always."

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

As if my mom would actually understand what was going on between Jacob and me. I was a little scared seeing as how Jacob and I had quickly Begun then ended and begun again our relationship only for it to be ruined by one of those awkward moments; all occurring in the time of twenty-four hours. I leaned in close by my door to listen to the conversation that my Mother forbode me to listen to. I believe I was listening to _the talk _that most every teenager gains the unfortunate privelege to hear. I giggled quietly at the sound of discomfort in Jacobs voice. In all technicalities, Jacob would be about the same age as Mom now; if he didn't shift once in a while of course.

I continued to take in all of the info Mom was dishing out to Jake. During some parts Mom would point out parts of her body and then parts of Jake's. I didn't know why I was getting tense as I then saw Jacob blush as she did so. I thought it might've been just the pure embarassment I felt for Jake. Or maybe his wolf instincts were rubbing onto me and it became a territory thing. Jacob was mine, and nobody else could touch him. Not even my Mother. Selfish I know.

The conversation ended about ten minutes later. Mom stepped outside and smiled. "I don't think I need to tell you anything since you were ease-dropping. Now hurry and tell him to go. Your dad will be here soon."

When I stepped into my room Jacob didn't look at me. He just stared at the ground. Probably thinking.

"Hey."

He looked up at me. "I just had the strangest conv-"

"Yeah...I heard. Pretty informal...my mom."

"Too informal. It made me feel like I was five again."

I laughed at his remark, "Big words hu-w-t Jakey b-w-ain?"

"Har har har Nessie, Har, Har-freaking-har." He then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him, letting me sit on his leg. "I mean she was acting like I've heard of these things before."

"She's just _Re-_informing you Jake. In case you forgot some things." I placed my hands cuffed behind his neck.

"I kind of doubt that. I mean if we were going to do something...last night...I'd remember to...use...something..." His hands slid down closer to the bottom of my behind, but ceased as both he and I could tell that my Dad was here.

"Jacob, take me."

"What?" His eyes widened. What a pervert.

"Not like that, I mean...take me out of here. I wanna go somewhere. Anywhere but here for a while." He gave a nod and we both managed to maneuvere out of my window and off into the woods, Jacob in his wolf form. Where we were going, I didn't know, but it felt great. We continued on until Jacob couldn't smell my family and where it was quiet so we could be alone.

When we reached a small cave, Jake was still in form in case. I remained behind him for _safety_ reasons. There was nothing too dangerous for me really aside from the other coven that resided in Forks. There were none of said vampires in the cave with us. I waited as Jake shifted back and handed him his shorts he had taken off earlier. I was tempted to stare at Jacob's bare body, but resisted because something told me I had to. I had built a small fire at the end of the cave where we would stay for a while. Tinder was a pain in the ass to gather. Once Jacob was dressed or at least half-dressed, he sat down next to me by the fire.

"So the others. They're planning stuff?" He asked throwing in some of the tinder into the low burning fire.

"Yeah, kind of scary isn't it?"

"Not really. Its not like we haven't faced worse. Besides we have the pack and your family to help us."

I smiled to see his positive side. "I know but don't you wonder why they want us?"

"Some freak vampire voodoo or something."

"That could be one theory or, something they want to create that has to do with us."

Jake took an amount of time to process what my idea had been, "Like a baby?"

"Thats what I'm guessing. Though it is weird even for them. What would they want with us having a baby?"

"I don't know...let's think more about it later." He moved closer to me than before, his hand slowly traced around my back and to my waist. I bit my lip out of nervousness and felt blood. I immediately heard Jake's surprise as he turned my face to look at the wound on my lip. "Nessie you need to be careful." He leaned in close to me licking the blood off of my lips. This had then generated into a kiss which continued into elongated kissing. Soon enough we were engulfed in them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey so this is where one of the _mature_ parts of this story come in. *Le Gasp***

**Random viewer: FINALLY AFTER LOADS OF TEASING**

**Me: Hush ya horndogs**

**(Little chat above this, I'm just kiddin'. Enjoy teh reads .)**

He moved closer to me than before, his hand slowly traced around my back and to my waist. I bit my lip out of nervousness and felt blood. I immediately heard Jake's surprise as he turned my face to look at the wound on my lip. "Nessie you need to be careful." He leaned in close to me licking the blood off of my lips. This had then generated into a kiss which continued into elongated kissing. Soon enough we were engulfed in them.

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

I couldn't take it anymore. The constant teases, the touch, the breath, the very look of her made me want her badly. She was mine and mine alone and I was very sure she claimed me as hers. I had her now, against me, gasping between each kiss. When I tried to manage a breath she pulled me back for more. I knew she wanted me just as badly. Before I could even blink she had me pinned to the cavern floor. I got a little excited and the feeling I had the same morning came again. She noticed the change and quickly adjusted herself on top of me.

"N-ness?"

She was kissing and licking up and down my neck, pressing down against me. When I called out her name again she began to grind against me using her hips. That pretty much shut me up. She let go of my arms and as soon as she did they were holding her pressing her closer to me. I was trying to give her the kind of feeling she would get if we had nothing on. In response I heard her moan my name quietly, embarassed obviously. The feeling of her hot breath againt my neck excited me even more now and so without any notice, I flipped us over. Renesmee seemed surprised by my sudden movement, I didn't expect her to be at all. I heard her yelp as I grinned and lowered down licking her neck. The licking led to kissing, then to sucking, then to biting. I continued this all while at the same time tracing my fingers up and down her thighs. Through this I heard her gasp and moan, but she was still very quiet. Shy. It struck as adorable.

After about five minutes of repeated pattern I pulled away and looked at the mark I had now placed along her neck just above her collar bone. She frowned at me stopping.

"So how does it feel to be on the other end of the tease?"

"Horrible...but really good."

She then reached up, wrapping her arms around me pulling me back down and into a kiss. She used one hand to grab one of my own and slid it up her gown; which since we just left she couldn't change out of. What I was feeling now was something round-ish and soft. Instinct made me squeeze causing her body to jolt, exhaling with a loud moan. I grinned against her neck and continued to squeeze and rub her breast, as my other hand worked its way up doing the same. Again she would shake and cry out in pleasure, sometimes my name and sometimes _I love you. _

I stopped and pulled my hands out letting her breath for the moment. I moved my hands low, lifting up her gown just above her waist line. Pulling down her panties halfway, I marked a spot kissing it gently and then looking up at the completely blushing Nessie.

"I love you so much Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

I slowly began pulling down the rest however the scent of a someone or something else caught my attention. I was forced to stop as much as I didn't want to, and rushed to the entrance of the cave. I felt horrible for leaving her like she was, half exposed and turned on. Then again, I thought it might as well be a lesson to never tease me like she usually does.

At the entrance to the cave I saw nothing but a group of hunters who were now yards away. We were safe, so I returned to where Nessie was. When I reached her she was back to normal; as in not turned on; but seemed disappointed. I laughed at the fact that she looked like she had been rolling down a very long hill.

"You are a horrible man Jacob Black, but I love you. As much as I am not so...content...with being left in heat...I'll forgive you. We should get back. I don't think I can go anywhere else dressed in this." She said motioning to her gown.

"And I love you too, but Ness I love seeing you in that thing. Alice really knows what I like- er I mean what looks nice."

She chuckled. "Gosh you are such a dorky pervert Jake. I'm serious though, we need to get back. What time is it anyways."

"It has been two to three hours since we've been here."

"WHAT?! I'm late for school! And so are you!" I saw her start to run which was pretty sluggish from all that happened to her. She turned to me smiling nervously. "Can I get a lift?"

"Sure hop on." At this point I shifted and she sat along my back. Within seconds I made it to her house and up to her room. I had to leave before we got caught and she had to shower. Before leaving we kissed one last time and I made my way back home, thinking about the whole day.

* * *

MWHAHAHA! MORE TEASING! This will be frequent but rest assured...there will be plenty of the even juicier stuff. So anyways reviews are very loved. Thank you ^-^


	14. Chapter 14

At this point I shifted and she sat along my back. Within seconds I made it to her house and up to her room. I had to leave before we got caught and she had to shower. Before leaving we kissed one last time and I made my way back home, thinking about the whole day.

**So some juicy things happened between Jacob and Nessie. Oooh...well not as juicy as I wished, but close. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Renesmee POV:**

As I stepped into my room I already could feel it. My parents stood there at my door, unsatisfied looks on their faces. Mom let out a sigh as Dad gave more of a look of discomfort. On my climb up I had been thinking about what had just happened between Jacob and me. I once thought it was cool that my dad could read minds, but now...it was just so annoying. As soon as both of my feet met my floor the lecture began.

"R-RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!"

I knew Dad wouldn't get over the initial shock of learning that I had done an _adult_ thing. Mom rubbed his back in order to comfort him. He turned to her speaking in a hushed tone. It was obvious Dad didn't know exactly know how to handle what was going on. I had seemed so innocent to him, too innocent. He had to eventually know that I wasn't going to be his little girl soon. This had always been a depressing aspect for my family.

After a while of silence Dad turned to me, "Renesmee I forbidded you to make any contact with Jacob Black. Yet you go against our wishes which were made to ensure your safety?"

"Dad, please I can expla-"

"Not only that but you are too young to be participating in any...hormone...-fueled activites!"

But of course he would say that. Dad never got down to the basics, he always used wordplay. _Hormon-fueld activies_ meant Sexual activites. I couldn't argue since I dreaded hearing his boring long lectures about responsibility.

"Come on Dad! You and Mom were this stupid once too!"

Mom cut in loudly, "RENESMEE DO NOT USE THAT TONE OF VOICE TOWARDS YOUR FATHER!"

Tone? Was I louder than I thought I was? Apparently I was.

"No! You two snuck out a lot. Kept all these secrets away from Charlie. Even today you haven't even told him!"

"Charlie has nothing to do with this!" Dad didn't understand.

"Yes he does. That way if I wanted to get away from my over protective parents, I could just go over to my loving grandfather who would gladly understand and let me stay with him!"

I was so pissed off I wanted to do something. Anything bad. I couldn't slam the door to my room since my parents were already inside. I just needed to be alone, or with Jacob. It seemed clear that I was becoming more and more rebellious. Maybe a little too rebellious too quick?

"Renesmee Carle Cullen, you're not full grown yet nor are you in the right to make such decisions. What makes you think we will allow you to talk to us like that?!"

Instead of answering with a smart-ass remark I changed the subject. "I have to go to school so if you don't mind. I would enjoy privacy."

They nodded and left still disappointed as my mom turned slightly saying that we would talk about it later. As soon as my door had closed, I went to my bed and fell back. Laying there I thought about all of what had happened over the past three days so far. First day of normal human school, the new coven, the fact that I was Jacob's Imprint from the day I was born, the coven's interest in Jacob and I, and now me sneaking out to see Jacob. Didn't seem like much when I summed it up, but hell, it was.

Jacob didn't come to pick me up today. We both knew why he couldn't for now. Instead my Aunt Alice dropped me off at school. The whole ride felt kind of empty without the dorky but irresistible laugh of Jacob Black. She could tell I wasn't myself.

"So, Bella told me that you're not allowed to see Jacob. Is this true?"

I gave a nod only to her question.

"Personally, I like when Jacob's around. He always seems to make you happy."

"Yeah he does." I didn't look at her, all I had done was stare out the window.

"You know...we're not too far from La Push." Was she serious? Was she offering to take me to Jacob?

The frown I had once featured dissolved into a smile. "You don't mean?"

"Yes, besides its going to be a very sunny day so I thought, why not?"

In that instant I felt like a fangirl meeting her favorite celebrity that she had been dying to meet for years. I felt lame but extremely excited. My gloomy day was going to be a happy one after all.

In about ten minutes or less; all because of Aunt Alice's speed; we reached the borderline of La Push. We knew she couldn't pass it, so I got out.

"I already called Jacob so he should be here once I leave. Be careful and when you come back home be careful about your thoughts." With that she left and I could hear the happy thuds of a giant wolf approach. Without warning I was on the ground and he was licking me still in form. Two others followed by, Seth and Leah. All of them were wagging their tails.

"Hey guys, I can see you're all glad to see me." Jacob nuzzled me and then got off and allowed me to get up. He then trotted behind a tree and came out back to human fixing the new shorts he got on. His muscular chest exposed and all mine.

"I seriously owe that little pixie one." Once close enough he pulled me to him into a warm loving embrace. "I was scared I wasn't gonna see you today after what happened."

"Jake do you really think they'd keep me from the literal love of my life for all enternity?" I traced his chest with the tips of my fingers, taking in every single moment I had with him and locking it all away until I needed it the most. Leah and Seth were still in wolf form and watching us. I noticed the look in Leah's eyes when she heard and saw us. It was sad and lonely. I felt bad for Leah, she didn't have anyone and so far was the only female with what usually only the men have the ability to do. She couldn't imprint. Could she?

As Jacob leaned in for a kiss I backed away and made my way towards Leah, causing her to flinch. I reached out touching her forehead and passed through some visions I created. The visions showed Leah with an unknown figure, both of them laughing and smiling. A little girl ran up to them calling out _mommy_ and _daddy_. When I pulled my hand away, Leah licked my hand softly as if to say 'thank you for caring'.

"One day the face of that very figure will appear. You'll see."

Leah wasn't such a bad person when you got to understand her more. The years made us closer rather than apart like her and my mother. I looked over at Jacob who was standing next to the now human Seth confused. I heard seth whisper the word '_woman'_ as he rolled his eyes. Jacob smiled a genuine smile as if he had appreciated what I had done. He had once explained to me my influence on the pack and how lucky they were to have me. If anything, I was lucky to have them.

After the scene in the empty road to La Push, we went to Sam and Emily's. Leah stayed by me as if for support, she was still a bit unsure of going to Sam's house. They were so touchy and Leah felt very uncomfortable. However when we got there Emily came out, she seemed flustered.

"Sam's at Billy's house. Its an emergency."

I noticed Jacob's eyes widen as he whispered his fathers name. "W-what happened to-"

"I can assure you Billy is fine."

Jacob wasn't listening but instead slung me over his should, shifted and ran off into the direction of his house. The rest of the pack followed after him. I couldn't speak, he wouldn't listen anyways. The matter at hand involved Billy. As we reached the house Jacob shifted back and ran inside. I remained outside with everyone else, worried and confused. In a couple of minutes Jake stepped out with Sam. The two of them stopped and motioned the large group of wolves to settle down. Then Sam announced it.

"There is a new coven within the territory." The wolves began to growl and stirr. "We have information that they are trying to create an army."

_Newborns? Didn't another try before and fail?_

He continued. "From what we know so far is that they are trying to obtain one of us and one alike Renesmee. They will do whatever in order to obtain those said before. Today Billy Black was attacked, however some of us were within the area to prevent it. This could just as easily happen to your family if they wanted to take you. I urge every one of you to remain on high alert. Take no situation lightly."

There was no doubt in my mind that everything was going to worsen.

* * *

**Yeah I was kinda free-balling this chapter. I mean I had the idea of what would happen but the right words didn't want to come out. Reviews are loved very much.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone well been busy lately since getting a job and school and other things. I wanna thank all of you who have been reading this and all the great reviews I've been getting. Thanks everyone you're the reason I'm keeping this up.** **Okay so late time we heard Billy Black had been attacked. Uh oh it seems like more trouble is heading their way. Will the new coven bring back newborns? Or is it something even more sinister?

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV:**

Things were getting worse faster than I even imagined. I walked over to Renesmee bringing her into a hold. I felt helpless now. This had become something personal and Nessie knew this. I didn't know what I could do now except care for Billy. Everyone settled down and shifted back. Sam took his pack and left back to his house to make sure Emily was safe. Renesmee suggested to stay with us since Billy's attack, we knew her parents would disagree but this was a reason that did not need any reasoning. She was aiding a family friend in need so maybe it would be acceptable.

Somehow Charlie found out that Billy had gotten hurt. I noticed his car pull up and was in some panic. It had been years since I had last seen Charlie. Billy told him I had gone off to college and planning on living elsewhere. I didn't look at all aged so if Charlie did see me, everything would be out. As for Renesmee not so much.

Everyone else already knew the drill and were already gone. As for me I hid in my room pretty sure that Charlie wouldn't see me. Nessie answered the door and I heard them talk. He asked who Nessie was and she told him she was a family friend taking care of Billy; that was of course true. I heard footsteps which lead to where Billy was resting. Right as he passed my door was opened and Nessie stepped inside shutting it behind her, she was smiling.

"Hey. You seem happy."

"I am...I just met my grandfather." She made her way to me laying down beside me on my bed. "Billy seemed okay, he was his hip happy self when he saw Charlie."

I wasn't listening too much to what she was saying, I was still blaming myself for Billy getting hurt. I was sure she saw the torn up look as she placed her hand gently on my face. We looked into each others eyes and we both knew we were still somewhat safe. Cheesy right? We remained inside my room even after Charlie left. What we had been doing was nothing but catching up on some Z's. If there was a Kodak moment it would surely have been then and there.

**Renesmee's POV: **

I woke up fives hours later from the time Grampa came to see Billy. Jacob and I had fallen asleep waiting for Charlie to leave. It seems that everything was taking its toll on Jake. He was sleeping like a baby when I looked over. His arm was around me, I could feel how hot he was, he was causing me to get hot as well. I watched over him as he slept, unable to go back to sleep myself. I watched as his chest rose and collapsed repeating the cycles over and over. He slept calmly for the next hour and then I heard him call out my name. Blushing, I listened if he would say anything more, but he did not. I scooted closer and felt his arm glide from my waist further down.

I continued to watch him, as he slept his face remained as perfect as he was awake. Even though everything had been happening quickly for us, he still seemed to have that gleaming hope that in the end everything would turn our right. Leaning closer I kissed his sleeping lips, closing my eyes soon after whispering, "I love you Jacob Black."

I woke up again, this time it was morning of the next day. The house smelled of cooking food and there were the sounds of people talking. I looked beside me and Jacob wasn't there. Getting up from the bed I left the room and walked to the kitchen where I found Jake cooking breakfast and the pack in discussion. As Leah looked over, so did everyone else.

"Morning!" Everyone said in unison.

"Good morning..." My eyes narrowed over to Jacob who was busy at the moment. I would get him later for not waking me up earlier. I walked over to the table where Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil sat. Billy was at the opposite end of me in his wheelchair.

"Hey Renesmee, have fun last night with Jake?" Embryl had asked snorting and was followed up by a smack on the back of his head by Leah. I smiled at Leah for doing so.

Embry's whining only lasted for a minute or so before Jacob came in with the load of breakfast varieties. He tried snatching some pancakes before being swatted by Jacob with a spoon. He had said that Ladies pick first. Jacob gave me a wink making me blush like an idiot. He had made me my very own eggs and brought me a special bottle of blood. It was quiet as we ate, well aside from the loud chewing from the boys and some laughter here and there. We heard a car pull up to the driveway and everyone was on their feet. I answered the door to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie...whats up?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm here to pick up Billy. Taking him to get checked out. You know without Jacob here to take care of him, I'm his only way out of the house."

"I see, thats very sweet of you gra- I mean Charlie."

He gave me a look of concern but just shook his head, chuckling. "For a second there I thought you were going to call me grandpa."

"Oh...I'm sorry. It's just that...you remind me of him is all, not that you're old at all..."

He just stared, causing me to flinch a little.

"W-well...Billy's in the kitchen. He hasn't spoken but he has his spirit."

"Thanks." He said peering his way in.

I let him inside and watched as he wheeled Billy out of the house and into the passenger side of his car. They gave a wave and I waved back and they were gone. When the car was a couple of good miles away, everyone came back from hiding. Jake came up to me, grabbing hold of my hand. I lost it then.

"Jake I want to tell him so badly, but I know its for the best that he shouldn't know. As much as it hurts." I felt tears swelling and glide down my cheek. Jacob kept me comfortable, stroking my back and holding me close to his chest. It was at least somewhat quiet aside from my sniffling. It was then that I noticed a small letter left on Jacob's counter. I stepped away from him staring at the letter and stepping closer to it. Jacob followed my movements. When I was close enough I examined the writing, it seemed familiar to me. Surely did I figure it out that it was Amelia's handwriting.

_Monsieur Black, _

_I see that nothing but your hormones are in action lately. That naughty little getaway in the cave could of gotten someone killed._ _Preferably we do not wish there to be any harm to you or Mademoiselle Cullen. As you can see for yourself we mean nothing but the strictest of business. We hope Senior Black is doing well, we wouldn't want another...accident to occur now do we? What we want is quite simple. In return for our questing items we shall spare the lives of your families and friends. If you fail to comply...which should be unfortunate for if you do then we will simply tear every single soul in this little happy town to bits and pieces. What we want you ask? Here is a clue...it starts with her an ends with you. This should be quite obvious. We expect you to choose by this day.  
_

_Eternally,_

_The Ashford Clan_

I felt Jacob tense his body against me. In fact I felt everyone tense within the room. They all did not like what they saw and neither did I. We had to choose. Life for us, or death for everyone else. No way out. The stillness within the room had been shattered by the sound of thuds and tearing noises along the roof. The pack ran out and shifted, I only heard growls and whimpers and loud banging sounds. Jacob remained inside with me holding me close to him as before.

"Looks like they came to make us decide." Jacob growled.

"They're hurting the others we have to help!" I screamed pulling away and running out.

One instant I heard Jacob calling my name, fade to black, another I saw Jacob shifting, fade to black. I shifted from complete darkness to the site of what was a fight between Jacob's pack and other beings. The last image I saw had been Jacob being attacked from all sides outnumbered. The others had been knocked unconscious or thrown off far from sight after chasing one of the attackers, and then permanent darkness. True death perhaps?

* * *

**It seems that things are just getting worse now don't they? reviews are loved especially now.  
**


	16. Authors Note 3: Reasons and Updates

**Authors Note #2 or 3?:**

**Hey everyone. For those of you reading my story and have read Breaking Dawn, the reason why Charlie doesn't know about Renesmee and everything else shall be explained in a future chapter. So if you're confused about that, I'm sorry. Also my last chapter wasn't so...well written I was side-tracked by a school project as well and some things going on at home. I'm going to be a bit laggy due to work and school so please forgive the chapter delays. **

**I'm also going to be working on some of my own stories which will not be featured here because its not fanfiction at all. Lets see...oh and I'm doing some art projects out of boredom so I'll be a little busy putting everything together. Well thats about it I think. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions feel free to put them down. Reviews are very loved. Thank you all!**

**-Dummy2know  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jacob's POV:**

It was dark where we were. There was some gruesome stench there, but I couldn't see. My vision must have been blurred back when they somehow bagged me. There was nothing but the sound of metal clinging against metal. I felt a heavy weight around me and pulled only to be slammed back into my original position. The blurred vision I had began to clear until I could see the ceiling of what I assumed was a beat down meat processing plant. I figured this since I had seen meat hooks, this linked up with the smell.

I failed her, and that was all what I kept replaying in my mind. Renessmee. That's right...where was she? I waited for about a second before trying to move again. I looked over to my right and could see that faint color of chocolate brown hair. The wasn't moving. Why wasn't she moving?! I needed to do something. They hurt her and that would be their biggest mistake yet.

"Ness! Please wake up?!" She remained unresponsive.

I could then hear the sounds of footsteps, slow footsteps. It seemed like they were in no hurry to do what they wanted with us. I heard them laughing from off in the distance. The steps grew closer and closer. I wanted these chains to break, it made no sense why they didn't even crack. Then one of the captors stepped into the light. She looked a little older than the other behind her. She didn't look like she was ones of those who attacked us earlier. Her rank scent told me she was a vampire and smelled of the intruders.

She gave me a menacing smile before eying Renesmee. "Well, it seems you're in a little rut Mutt. How was your little nap?"

I tried to shift but I couldn't. Then she let out a loud scowl of a laugh at my attempts. I wanted to rip her throat out. She walked over near me but remained a couple of inches away. She revealed her neck as if to taunt me. It was as if she could read what I was saying, kind of like Edward. That had to be impossible.

"Surprised how I know what you're saying in that thick little mind of yours? You've yet to understand what I'm capable of little pup." True I was surprised, but there were plenty of explanations I could go by.

"What do you want with us?!"

"And here we are with questions...they always ask questions."

"Why don't you just fucking answer me?!"

I heard groaning noises and looked over again to see Nessie awake. Finally, thankfully. She was out of it of course, so didn't say anything, yet. I saw the woman smile and tip her head over to Renesmee. I was not going to be strapped down defenseless while these bastards laid their hands on her. I could not and would not lose her.

You know how they say if a child is stuck under the car, the mother uses up her entire resource of energy just to lift that car? Well, that was what was going on inside. The inner me arose from the sedatives and chains that the bloodsuckers had created themselves. Unfortunately for them they had not tested it on extremely pissed off alpha males who would do anything to save their mate. Everything happened quickly. The chains busted as if they were simple plastic handcuffs.

I saw the dark haired vampire make a run to shield the old bitch from my charge. I knew I wasn't alone as soon as I had shifted, the sounds were clearer. Not only my pack had arrived but Sam's as well. The ambush earlier had cause almost everyone that arrived to charge in blindly. I had to get Renesmee out of there ASAP. I checked my surroundings, the rank smell overpowered their scents. I couldn't find our captors. I had then realized why they chose the meat plant, but they wouldn't be far from here.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I could hear the various thuds of what I suspected were paws. Where we were smelled damp and rotten nothing at all like I've smelled before. All snouts were in the air searching for someone or something. In this case it had been something, the new coven. I couldn't remember anything during the attack or even minutes before. I felt somewhat like Charlie now, forgetting everything that had been life changing. All I knew was that I was slung around the back of a large, warm fluff-ball.

"Jake?" I could barely hear myself, and didn't know if he could hear me until I saw him eying me. "Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Did they do anything?"

He did nothing nor vocalized in a whimper or growl tone. He had no idea if anything had actually happened to our unconscious minds.

Just then I heard a rustle. I was not the only one to hear it though as I saw all of the wolves turn their heads. The dark-haired male, Brian, stood along a high branch and stared down into my eyes. Jacob growled followed by the others.

Brian had then began to speak, "Why Renesmee, Jacob...it was unfortunate we had to cut this short. We hope you enjoy your _surprise_." He jumped off cackling while some members began to chase after him.

Surprise? What was he talking about? What did they want from me? This was one of the times I felt scared, truly scared regarding a "surprise".

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't written I've been busy and my computer broke but now I have a new on. Just got it today. So um I'll try my best to update and sorry for the shortness and dullness of this chapter.**


	18. Sorry For The Absence

Hey everyone Dummy2know here,

Its been a very long time since I last posted here. I appologize for the super long delay. I had no access to the internet let alone a computer and I have been going through some rough patches in my life. Now I have my own laptop and some free time. I am hoping to get right back into writing and actually continuing Bleeding Silver. I've been working on improving my writing and through my experiences I've gained inspiration for my writing. Since its been a very long time I can't quite remember where I was so I have to backtrack for a while. So yeah, expect more drama, more romance, more adventure, and more action and of course more cheesy jokes XD. Again I appologize for my absence, but be on the look out for a new chapter coming soon.

Ciao3


	19. HUGE DELAYS AND APOLOGY :

Hey Everyone, now I know the last time I posted I said I would be working on the story. Well as of lately I am enrolling in college and am having some financial issues as well as personal ones. I appologize for assuming that I was going to get straight back into writing the story and for those who have been waiting for what seems like forever. However I am taking a creative writing class and hope that I can gain more knowledge to improve my writing skills and I believe by then I can definitely start writing. Again I am very sorry for this whole thing and I hope you all can understand. If you have any questions please feel free to message me. :)

Sincerly, D2K

Check my profile for a picture I have dedicated to my followers, just a little treat :)


	20. BAD NEWS GUYS

Hey guys so I have some bad news. I broke half of my laptop because I'm a klutz. The Left side where the Start up and the icons of programs is at is no longer working. I am only able to use the right side, but there is limited space. Hopefully this will be fixed soon so I can continue writing.

On a different note after many weeks and days of drafting. I have come up with a whole new story for Bleeding Silver. The title will be the same but it will be "Bleeding Silver(Revamped) -(see what I did there). There will still be a new coven and still be Nessie and Jacob. However the whole story line has changed. Please understand that I am under a lot of stress right now so its been tough to cram in rewriting the story. I am disappointed that I have been delaying this for a while now, but hopefully I can really get back to it.

Much love, D2K


End file.
